BULAN
by abcdx
Summary: Awan itu pergi… Meninggalkan bulan yang bersinar, hanya langit yang tetap bersama awan. Awan itu tak pernah tahu, bahwa bulan merindukannya. Sangat./TaoRis/Kray/Drama/Angst/Romance/Rated M/No Child/ RnR please :)


Title : BULAN

Author : abcdx

Cast : TaoRis, Kray

Length : Ficlet

Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance,

Rating : M

Summary :

Awan itu pergi… Meninggalkan bulan yang bersinar, hanya langit yang tetap bersama awan. Awan itu tak pernah tahu, bahwa bulan merindukannya. Sangat.

A/N : Rated M untuk pertama kalinya, maaf kalo kurang HOT, kurang enak dibaca. FF ini terinspirasi setelah baca _Ksatria, Putri, dan Bintang Jatuh_ dan _Filosofi Kopi_ ditambah lagi dengan _The Moon That Embraces The Sun_. Sekali lagi maafkan author yang bikin FF gak jelas ini.

**BULAN**

_Bulan yang bersinar tak akan bisa disembunyikan_

_Meskipun sinarnya terkalahkan oleh sinar matahari_

_Meskipun ia lebih kecil dari matahari_

_Meskipun awan mendung menyembunyikannya_

_Langit akan selalu menemukan bulan_

Yixing menatap bangunan yang menjulang dengan angkuhnya. Iris cokelatnya terfokus pada satu titik, tepatnya apartemen lantai 4. Ia terus menatap, satu kakinya melangkah maju. Kemudian kaki itu mundur lagi, menyejajarkan dengan kaki satunya.

Dengan ragu, Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Tempat yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia hanyalah Yixing. Ya, ia hanyalah Yixing, bukan siapa – siapa.

.

.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara yang mendesak ingin keluar. Jari – jarinya mencengkeram erat sprei abu – abu di bawah tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung mengaliri dahinya. Rambutnya sendiri sudah basah oleh keringat.

Sementara itu, Kris tak henti – hentinya memuaskan tubuhnya. Hawa panas yang memenuhi ruangan itu masih belum beranjak meskipun AC menunjukkan angka 18 derajat celcius. Tao merasakan tangan Kris yang mulai turun dari pinggangnya. Tangan itu terus turun dan berhenti di penisnya.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian mulai memainkan tangannya dengan lihai di batang tak bertulang itu. Tao menggigit bibirnya semakin keras sebagai reaksinya.

"_You want me to do more babe?_" Kris ber_smirk_ ria. Tao tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu, toh tak akan ada bedanya apakah ia mengiyakan atau menolak. Kris tak akan pernah mempedulikannya.

"Kau tidak menjawabku huh?" Kris meremas penis Tao kuat membuat sang empunya menyerah dengan suara yang ia tahan. Tao mengerang keras, membuat gema di kamar hotel yang mewah itu.

Kris tertawa kecil, "kurasa kau memang minta lebih!"

Tao hanya mendengus sebal. Kris tidak mempedulikan dengusan Tao, ia tetap bermain – main dengan penis Tao yang mengacung tinggi. Kris menyentil – nyentil ujungnya yang mengeluarkan precum. Tao hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar tidak lepas kontrol seperti tadi.

**Damn it!**

Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan penisnya memasuki ruang hangat. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat Kris yang tengah melahap penisnya hingga hampir seluruhnya masuk kedalam mulut Kris. Tao bisa merasakan lidah Kris yang dengan lihainya memanjakan penis miliknya.

Tao hampir saja mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Kris, sebelum akhirnya Kris melepaskan penisnya dan membiarkan cairan itu mengotori wajahnya. Tao terengah – engah mengatur napasnya, sementara Kris menjilati sperma Tao di sekitar mulutnya.

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao dengan cepat, tanpa aba – aba ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam _hole_ sempit milik Tao. Tao tetap menahan jeritannya, ia tak suka menjerit, ia tak suka dengan suara jeritannya. Karena saat ia menjerit, Kris hanya akan melakukan semuanya semakin kasar.

Kris mencabut jarinya kemudian mulai menggesekkan penisnya sendiri di gerbang masuk. Tao memejamkan matanya, terus menggigit bibirnya hingga bibirnya terasa mati rasa. Kris masih terus menggesek penisnya, sengaja membuat Tao sebal.

"Masukkan kalau kau memang ingin, kalau tidak aku akan segera pulang!" Tao menggerutu membuat Kris tertawa kecil kemudian langsung memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam _hole _sempit Tao. Refleks Tao berteriak, dalam hati ia mengutuk Kris yang sengaja memancingnya.

Kris mulai bergerak, mencari – cari titik prostat Tao. Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, meredam desahannya yang tak tertahankan. Tubuhnya lelah, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan Kris, ia tak bisa menghentikan semua ini. Karena ia terlalu merindukan Kris, ia terlalu merindukan sentuhan Kris.

Baru beberapa kali penis Kris menyentuh titik prostat Tao, belum sempat ia menikmati kenikmatan itu, suara dering telepon membuat semuanya berhenti. Kris meraba celana jeans miliknya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya. Melihat ID caller di layarnya, wajahnya mengeras. Tanpa melepaskan penisnya, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yixing…." Gumam Kris pelan. Tao diam, ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia melupakan semua rasa duniawi, hatinya lebih sakit. Tao menangis dalam diam, ia tak ingin Kris tahu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan semua yang keluar dari mulut Kris, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa.

Hingga akhirnya telepon itu berakhir, dan segalanyapun berakhir. Diakhiri dengan Kris yang melepaskan penisnya dengan cepat kemudian membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Tao. Kemudian sosok tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan Tao sendiri di dalam kamar hotel yang tergolong mewah itu. Meninggalkan Tao yang menangis sendiri.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tao melirik ke arah _handphone_ miliknya yang tetap bergeming tak menandakan adanya pesan ataupun telepon yang masuk. Seharian ini ia hanya duduk di sofa dan terus menerus melirik cellphone itu.

Satu – satunya pesan yang masuk hanyalah dari teman dekatnya, Sehun. Dan itu bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan untuk menghubunginya. Yang ia harapkan bukanlah sebaris kalimat yang menanyakan kabarnya dari Sehun. Yang ia harapkan adalah Kris yang menghubunginya, Kris yang menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya hari ini.

.

Yixing menatap bangunan angkuh itu. Ia tahu hal ini membuatnya sakit, tapi ia hanya tak bisa untuk tidak menatap bangunan itu. Lagipula ia hanya berdiri berjam – jam di seberang. Mengabaikan lampu lalu lintas yang berubah warna dari merah, hijau, kuning kemudian berubah merah lagi dan seterusnya.

Matanya tak lepas dari sosok tinggi yang tengah mendongak menatap langit tepat di pintu balkon lantai empat.

_Bulan…._

Tao berdiri di pintu balkon, menatap langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang. Ia mencari – cari bulan, kemudian ia melihatnya. Bulan yang berwarna kuning cerah, bulan yang bulat penuh. Bulan yang tertutup oleh seberkas awan yang mulai pudar. Tao tersenyum tipis, ia merindukan sang awan.

_Tak ada yang bisa menyembunyikanmu_

_Langit akan selalu menemukanmu_

.

Genap seminggu Kris tak menghubunginya. Dan selama seminggu pula Tao tak pernah keluar dari apartemennya. Ia terus duduk dengan _handphone_ di pangkuannya. Terkadang, ia berdiri menatap langit di pintu balkon.

_Bulan merindukan awan_

_Awan yang selalu menyembunyikannya_

_Meskipun tak sepenuhnya menyembunyikan_

Penantiannya terkabul tepat tengah malam ketika ia tengah duduk bersila di balkon. _Handphone_ milik Tao berdering nyaring, tanpa meihat layarnya, Tao menekan tombol hijau lalu menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

"Kris?" Tao bergumam.

"Baby, aku harus pergi." Ucapan dari seberang sana membuat tubuh Tao membeku, ia sama sekali tak menduganya.

"Kembali lagi?"

"Yixing, dia semakin memburuk."

"Waktu itu juga begitu kan? Dan kau masih kembali lagi."

"Ini berbeda, dulu hanya dulu. Sekarang adalah sekarang."

"Kris…." Tao memelas, menahan isak tangis.

"Maaf…."

_Awan itu pergi…_

_Meninggalkan bulan yang bersinar_

_Hanya langit yang tetap bersama awan_

_Awan itu tak pernah tahu_

_Bahwa bulan merindukannya_

_Sangat_

**END**

Untuk yang kurang paham, author akan menjelaskan lagi di sini :

Jadi ceritanya di sini itu, Kris udah sah menikah sama Yixing. Nah setelah beberapa tahun menikah dengan aman damai tentram, Kris bertemu dengan Tao. Dan Kris merasakan sesuatu yang lain daripada dengan Yixing. Tao tahu kalau Kris udah menikah, tapi di satu sisi ia juga ingin egois. Ia lebih memilih cintanya dengan Kris. Pada akhirnya Kris dan Tao tetep nggak bisa memperjuangkan cinta mereka.


End file.
